


[Vid] Goodbye

by heresluck



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Vividcon, vividcon 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let 'em choose for you. Music: P.O.S</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Goodbye

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/FNL-Goodbye-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/315226.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/64768287241/vid-goodbye-friday-night-lights)


End file.
